Armário
by Jessika Sant'Iago
Summary: O que aconteceria se Sakura e Sasuke ficassem trancados em um armário, no meio de uma missão? Respondendo ao 20º Desafio do Mundo das Fics! M por linguagem e insinuações -Revisada 2010-


**Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente.**

**

* * *

**

- Merda! - gritou Sasuke chutando a porta daquele armário pela vigésima vez.

Ele e Sakura estavam trancados a, mais ou menos, vinte minutos naquele armário e não tinha simplesmente como sair... Pra que precisavam de espanadores e vassouras afinal? Fariam uma limpeza geral na casa daquele que deveriam proteger?

- Kakashi-sensei... - resmungava Sakura, coçando o nariz devido à poeira. - Será que foi proposital, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke pareceu refletir por alguns minutos, voltando a chutar a porta e ignorando totalmente a pergunta da kunoichi atrás de si. Não haveria como sair dali... Era um refúgio feito contra ataques ninjas e a porta foi construída justamente para não ser quebrada tão facilmente.

Sabia que não conseguiria quebrá-la, mas descontava sua raiva e aflição por estar sozinho com a garota de cabelos róseos num lugar tão suspeito... E apertado.

Não demorou muito e o mesmo desistiu, pensando em outra coisa para distrair a mente. Olhou cada canto daquele ambiente, procurando alguma chave, indicio ou qualquer coisa que os tirasse dali. Já Sakura, estava sentada num canto com o rosto apoiado entre os joelhos. O Uchiha, incomodado com o silêncio, olhou de esguela para Sakura e a viu ofegante.

A kunoichi sentiu a presença de Sasuke a sua frente. Levantou o rosto para poder olhá-lo nos olhos. O garoto tinha, no rosto, uma mistura de raiva e preocupação. Raiva por não poder sair dali, até que sentissem a falta dos dois. Preocupação por ver a amiga tão ofegante sentada no canto daquele armário empoeirado.

- O que você tem, Sakura? - perguntou colocando a mão na testa dela.

- Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun... É só alergia... - disse forçando a mão do Uchiha e voltando a colocar o rosto entre os joelhos.

Agachado ali, Sasuke olhou para um pequeno facho de luz que pouco iluminava o lugar. Levantou-se subitamente e começou a tirar as caixas que impediam a luz de entrar. Uma janela, talvez? Tinha um cínico sorriso na face. O qual logo se desfez ao perceber que era pequeno demais para passarem. Também, qual seria o imbecil de colocar uma janela que possibilitasse a entrada de algo?

Porém, daria para respirar...

Foi até Sakura e a pegou no colo. Esta mantinha seus olhos fechados e respirando com muita dificuldade. Colocou-a perto daquilo que ele chamaria de "pequeno buraco na parede" e a viu respirar forçadamente para pegar ar.

- Melhor? - perguntou revirando uma das caixas que retirou do "buraco".

- H-hai... - respondeu percebendo a situação que se encontravam. Estavam sozinhos. Trancados. Em um lugar, parcialmente, escuro. E, generosamente, apertado. Perfeito para a kunoichi... Mas algo havia lhe incomodado... - S-Sasuke-kun...

- O que? - perguntou, o Uchiha, com seu habitual jeito frio.

- Você se preocupou comigo?

O antigo discípulo de Orochimaru parou, de imediato, o que estava fazendo para refletir sobre a pergunta da garota. Não a deixaria morrer, de certo, mas algo o dizia que era mais que isso. Sakura havia se tornado uma menina muito bela em seus 18 anos... Será que estaria se rendendo aos charmes da médica-nin?

Corou instantaneamente com aqueles pensamentos e tratou de ignorá-la novamente. Não a deixaria vê-lo enrubescido... Muito menos suspeitar de algo.

Com a falta de resposta, a kunoichi se encolheu sobre a cadeira que estava sentada naquele momento, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Perguntava-se porque ainda o amava. Depois de tanto tempo e tanta rejeição, uma pessoa em sã consciência já teria desistido. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Sempre achou sua persistência um dom mesmo... Talvez não um bom dom...

- Mas que merda! - gritou Sasuke em protesto, depois de não achar nada.

Sakura olhou em cima de uma estante onde tinha umas tintas e uns papéis em branco. Pegou-os, pensando ser uma pista, ou algo relacionado. Mas todas as folhas estavam em branco. Suspirou desanimada...

- Ah... Já vai anoitecer... - disse a aprendiz da Gondaime passando a mão nos cabelos róseos para depois olhar Sasuke sentado a sua frente, no chão, com uma péssima expressão no rosto. - É tão ruim assim ficar comigo, Sasuke-kun?

-...- ignorou-a pela terceira vez no dia. Não sabia se agüentaria mais seus protestos. Temia dizer algo que o comprometesse. A ouviu rir tristemente e olhou-a interrogativo.

- Queria realmente saber o que me faz ser tão irritante assim para você, Uchiha Sasuke-kun...

A pronúncia de seu sobrenome vindo dos lábios rosados da médica-nin o fez arrepiar-se. Mal sabia ela que o irritante mesmo era ter que se conter para não se deixar levar pelo seu coração (algo que ele descobrira ter).

A menina continuava a encará-lo, o que o deixava constrangido. Não agüentaria por mais muito tempo. Para ser sincero... Já não estava agüentando.

- "Só mais um pouco, Sasuke..." - pensou, tentando controlar-se.

O sono, por fim, tomou a cansativa mente dos dois ninjas presos naquele cativeiro. Quanto tempo mais ficariam ali?

Caminhava tranqüilamente nas ruas daquele vilarejo. Teriam mesmo que ficar tanto tempo ali? Porque não iam logo embora?

O dia havia acabado de chegar e os pássaros cantavam em comemoração a chegada do astro rei. Tédio. Era simplesmente o que poderia dizer daquilo tudo... Que tipo de missão era aquela, afinal? Ta bom, que no final teriam fins até que lucrativos... Vai entender, né?

Como não havia conseguido dormir, resolveu caminhar pelo vilarejo para arejar a mente. Logo a missão iria acabar e poderia comer aquele ramen delicioso que só aquele tio sabia fazer!

Chegando na casa de Katsuma-san, o senhor do qual a missão foi designada, seguiu para a sala em que Kakashi se encontrava. Chegando lá, pode observar, novamente, aquelas quatro televisões a frente de seu sensei. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do portador da Kyuubi, que logo sentou-se ao lado do homem que roncava alto com um copo de café na mão.

- ACONTECEU! - gritou Naruto vendo o Jounnin saltar da cadeira derramando todo liquido sobre si.

- O QUE! O QUE!

Naruto rolou no chão de rir da cara de Kakashi depois do susto que lhe pregara...

O facho de luz era pequeno. Porém, a claridade da manhã havia iluminado metade do armário em que se encontravam.

Sasuke já estava acordado a tempo e observava a kunoichi deitada a sua frente. Como estava sentado, tinha uma visão ampla de todo corpo de Sakura. Como era bela... E como queria ser uma pessoa melhor que pudesse ter a honra de tocá-la...

Em meio tantos devaneios, seu corpo já agia sozinho e quando foi perceber, já estava agachado, colocando seus rostos bem perto. Podia sentir sua respiração e quase poderia dizer que escutava seu coração pulsar... Mas talvez fosse sua imaginação.

Um sorriso.

Não conseguia mais negar a si a paixão que sentia pela companheira de time. Por mais que negasse esses anos todos, foi só uma tentativa inútil de tentar esquecer essa possibilidade de tê-la só para ele. Essa possibilidade que, se dependesse dela, não seria somente uma possibilidade. Se dependesse dele também não. Mas havia muita coisa no meio que impossibilitavam uma relação mais intima entre os dois.

Morre o sorriso.

Seu passado era triste. Havia matado seu irmão e ainda estava sendo julgado por isso. Sem contar as constantes perseguições ao ultimo membro do clã Uchiha. Não queria envolvê-la nisso. Mas sabia que se apresentasse Sakura ao seu coração, a menina não se importaria de segui-lo aonde fosse e poderia acabar morrendo por ele. E isso ele, definitivamente, não queria. Não suportaria que ela morresse antes dele. Já perdeu pessoas demais nessa vida...

Viajando em seus pensamentos, Sasuke não percebeu que aquela que tomara seu coração o olhava carinhosamente, tentando ler seus pensamentos. A kunoichi levantou, vagarosamente, a mão que estava livre e tocou a face do rapaz, sentindo-o estremecer, surpreso com o toque.

A Haruno teve a visão privilegiada da face corada de Sasuke. Ele não havia se distanciado nem um milímetro, continuando a fitar-lhe.

Simplesmente porque havia chegado ao seu limite. Seu corpo não obedecia mais e sua razão havia perdido o caminho de volta, ficando em seus pensamentos sobre a garota de cabelos róseos.

Ao invés de distanciar-se, como sempre, Sasuke diminuía cada vez mais a distancia entre os dois. Seu coração palpitava a cada segundo que olhava os lábios de Sakura e se acalmava cada vez que via neles o sorriso meigo, costumeiro da garota.

Naquele instante, não importava mais onde estavam nem a situação que se encontravam. Não havia mais raiva por estar preso em um armário. Nem havia mais idéias mirabolantes de como massacrar quem havia os prendido ali. Somente uma coisa invadia o pensamento do dono do Sharingan... Beijar Sakura.

Seus lábios se tocaram tímidos, como primeiro ato. Distanciaram-se e a kunoichi pode perder-se no lindo sorriso de Sasuke que afastava uma mecha teimosa de seus rosados cabelos, para depois beijá-la novamente. Dessa vez com toda paixão reprimida durante todos esses anos.

Um gemido.

As mãos ágeis do parceiro percorriam cada milímetro do corpo de Sakura, parando em seu pescoço forçando um aprofundamento do beijo. Suas línguas brincavam e dançavam em um ritmo frenético provocando prazeres jamais sentidos antes.

Suas mãos enlaçadas guardavam todas as mágoas, paixões, tristezas, medos... Na certeza de que, juntos, apagariam o passado e escreveriam um novo futuro. Um futuro que não estava previsto.

Não para aqueles dois...

A boca de Sasuke se desloca para o pescoço da kunoichi, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. O rapaz, a essa altura, já estava sobre a jovem numa posição um tanto comprometedora. Algo que, horas (ou minutos) atrás seria um problema para ele. Algo que, agora, não importava mais.

Sakura tinha seus dedos enroscados nos cabelos escuros do Uchiha, como se dependesse daquele ato para continuar lúcida. Algo que estava sendo muito difícil naquele momento. Seus hormônios a flor da pelo não a permitiam deixar de gemer entre uma mordiscada ou outra que o garoto dava em seu pescoço.

Não deviam.

Sakura parou-o de forma calma para não assustá-lo. Poderia pensar que ela não o desejava. O que não era verdade... Desejava Sasuke com cada lagrima derramada pelo mesmo durante os anos decorridos...

Pegou sua face entre as mãos e o fez olhá-la. Entendeu prontamente, beijando-a suavemente. Um turbilhão de memórias atingia Sakura, fazendo-a lembrar de sua infância, enquanto era puxada por Sasuke para um terno abraço.

_- Ouvi dizer que Sasuke-kun gosta de garotas de cabelos grandes! - Dizia Ino, sorridente, enquanto Sakura corava._

_- N-nani?_

_- Vou deixar meus cabelos crescerem... Assim terei uma chance com Sasuke-kun._

Sakura tocou seus cabelos. Nunca mais havia deixado-os crescer... Estavam agora na altura do ombro. Acho que isso significava que não passavam de boatos, né?

Ouviram a fechadura da porta ser destrancada e a mesma sendo aberta rapidamente, como se quisessem pegá-los no fraga. O loiro sorriu vitorioso para os dois abraçados no chão do armário fazendo um sinal de V.

Logo puderam ver Kakashi surgir atrás de Naruto com algumas olheiras e um controle remoto na mão.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Não havia se importado com o fato de ter sido pego abraçado a Sakura, mas sim de olhar para os cantos do teto e ver pequenos buracos nele. Esse tempo todo...

- Eu... Não acredito... Que isso tudo... Foi de propósito... - disse Sasuke, soltando uma Sakura atônita, semi-serrando os punhos.

- Nie, Sasuke-teme! Vocês precisavam se entender logo! - disse Naruto com as mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso debochado na face. - Não é, Kakashi-sensei!

O loiro olhou para trás esperando uma resposta do homem de cabelos grisalhos, vendo que o mesmo havia sumido. Só então olhou para Sasuke e percebeu os punhos serrados do companheiro...

- Na-ru-to!

Como se não bastasse Sasuke... Sakura também o olhava com ódio e podia ver claramente faíscas saindo dos olhos de ambos que passaram um dia e uma noite inteiros dentro de um armário.

- E-esperem... Foi idéia do Kakashi-sensei...

Viram o portador da raposa sair correndo pelos corredores daquela imensa casa. Olharam-se como um impulso e sorriram. Afinal, aquele tempo presos haviam servido para alguma coisa...

O Uchiha passou o braço sobre os ombros da Haruno e caminharam na mesma direção que Naruto havia corrido. Um plano mirabolante que havia dado certo...

**Owari**

**---**

**Yo Minna Estou eu aqui com mais uma fanfic de Naruto o.o' Gomen, mas só consigo escrever Sasuke x Sakura xD Tenho um fraco para casais complicados u.u'**

**Respondendo ao vigésimo desafio do Mundo dos Fics**

**Taí, espero que gostem e comentem!**


End file.
